


eventualities

by blazeofglory



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will believes in soulmates and true love and reincarnation. Elizabeth just might too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eventualities

Will was drawing lazy circles on her back with his fingertips when he brought it up. She had been almost asleep, but his quiet voice startled her awake.

“Why does sex always turn you into a sap?” Elizabeth teased, rolling onto her side so she could face him. His eyes darted down to her breasts, then back up to her face, a sweet smile on his lips.

“I’m not being sappy, I’m just… _musing_ ,” he explained. “You don’t believe in reincarnation?”

“I _believe_ that it’s late and I want to go to sleep.”

Will laughed. “Indulge me for one moment, and then I’ll let you sleep.”

Elizabeth sighed dramatically, but she nodded anyway. “Go on, then. Regale me with your romantic ideas.”

“I never said my ideas were romantic.” He leaned in and stole a quick kiss, leaving them both smiling. “I just wonder what we were like in a past life.”

“You think we were together in a past life,” Elizabeth pointed out. “That’s certainly romantic.”

He grinned again, looking unbelievably handsome in the dim light of their bedroom. It had taken them so long to get to this point, where they were happy and together and _finally_ married; she was sure she would never stop being thankful… “I rather think you bring out the romantic in me.”

“I certainly hope so,” she said with a smile of her own. “Now tell me, who do you think we were before? A hundred years ago, or a thousand years?”

“I think you were a lady—“

“I am a lady, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Hush,” he laughed. “You were a _proper_ lady, and your father was a lord.”

“Were you a prince?” she asked. She could see it her mind now, the two of them dressed to the nines at a ball, clothed in gold and jewels… But he shook his head.

“No, I think I was a commoner. But we fell in love anyway.”

“Did we?”

“Yes.” Will kissed her again, a little longer, a little slower. She tried to follow his lips when they parted, but he only smiled. “We were a proper fairy tale.”

“Hmm,” Elizabeth murmured, closing her eyes and laying back down. “I disagree.”

The bed shifted as Will laid back down next to her, their foreheads touching on the pillow. “You don’t think we fell in love?”

“Oh, I agree with that part.” She opened her eyes, a playful look on her face. “I just think it was a different sort of fairytale.”

“And what sort do you think it was?”

“I think that we were pirates,” she declared. Will raised his brows, which only made her smile widen. How many times had they played pirates as children? How many Halloweens had they donned matching eye patches and plastic swords? “ _I_ think that I was kidnapped by cursed pirates, and you tried to save me, like the valiant hero you are.”

“ _You_ needed saving?”

“Well, no, but you wanted to help anyway.”

“Did we lift their curse?”

Elizabeth kissed him once more. “Yes, we did. And then _we_ became pirates.”

“I think I’d make an awful pirate,” Will pointed out with a laugh.

“No, you were a _great_ pirate, you—you rivaled Davy Jones himself!”

“Davy Jones?” Will laughed again, his long hair falling into his eyes. “Were you Blackbeard or something?”

“No, I was…” she thought about it for a second, then broke out into a huge smile. “I was the Pirate King, obviously.”

“Not the Pirate _Queen_?”

“Nope, I was the king.”

Will nodded, face gone serious for once. “I can see that.”

“You and I were terribly in love,” Elizabeth continued, voice soft. “But I don’t know if that was enough for pirates.”

“Is that enough for you now?”

“Oh, _Will.”_ She leaned in for another soft kiss, one of her hands sliding down his chest, over the raised scar over his heart. “It’s everything."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idk. I rewatched the movies and this happened.


End file.
